Tradução: I Dance Alone, Your Shadow Beside Me
by Nieryka
Summary: Um dia, Loki vai parar de mentir pra si mesmo. Slash. Thor/Loki


**Titulo: **Tradução: I Dance Alone, Your Shadow Beside Me

**Autora:**Rethira

**Tradutora Meia-boca: **Nieryka

**Fandom:**Thor Movie

**Casal: **Thor/Loki

**Classificação:** T

**Sumário:** Um dia Loki talvez pare de mentir para si mesmo. Slash. Thor/Loki.

Originalmente escrita pela Rethira, para o livejournal Thor Kink Meme. Sério, gente...o norsekink está CHEIO de fics maravilhosas do filme. Tem de tudo! Quem se vira no inglês TEM que ir lá!

Eu quero agradecer á gentil Rethira, que me deixou traduzir esta fic perfeita, que pode ser lida aqui mesmo no , no original.

**I want to thanks Rethira, who kindly allow me to translate this perfect fanfiction! It can be read here in the ! Go to original source!**

**Thank you, Rethira! You rock, babe!**

**I Dance Alone, Your Shadow Beside Me**

Quando Loki ainda era jovem, não ainda adulto e ás portas da puberdade, Thor começou a falar sobre mulheres. Ele falava a seu irmão sobre seios e fendas e quão belas as mulheres eram. Thor falava sobre servas e damas e todo tipo de coisas com as quais Loki ainda não era familiar, e falava com tal excitamento que Loki não conseguia pará-lo. Thor veio até ele uma noite e desfiou uma história – vastamente exagerada, Loki tinha certeza – de como ele seduzira uma garota e como se sentira e quanto fora bom e como ele mal podia esperar para fazê-lo de novo.

Loki sentiu-se vagamente nauseado com a descrição do ato e disse a Thor que aquilo soava nojento, então ele não queria ouvir sobre essas coisas nunca mais. Thor pareceu magoado, claro, mas ele não voltou a falar sobre façanhas da vida adulta novamente, pelo que Loki ficou permanentemente agradecido.

Quando Loki passou a idade em que Thor se tornou homem, como são essas coisas, Thor e seus amigos – aparte por Sif, que considerava a coisa toda ridícula – começaram o belo hábito de provocar Loki sobre ele nunca ser capaz de arrumar uma garota por viver todo tempo de olhos grudados em livros de feitiços.

Fandral, por razões que escapavam a Loki, decidiu falar sobre sua primeira vez e todas as vezes subsequentes e cada descrição de curvas suaves, umidade e seios fazia Loki engasgar até ele finalmente ter que enfeitiçar a boca do guerreiro para que se calasse. Thor e o Pai o repreenderam por isso, mas intimamente Loki concluiu que valera a pena.

Passaram-se alguns anos antes que qualquer um cutucasse o assunto mulheres e Loki novamente. Fandral aprendera muito bem sua lição, e o olhar penetrante de Loki caía sobre qualquer um que tentasse, ostensivamente, até que se calassem por semanas depois disso; mas aparentemente os anos apagavam a memória e, uma vez mais, Thor sentiu a necessidade de falar com Loki. Específicamente, ele sentiu a necessidade de falar com Loki sobre como ele parecia nunca se aproximar de mulheres quando havia festas, e de como parecia que Loki também não tinha mulheres vindo á ele como esperado – mulheres tinham tentado atrair o interesse de Loki várias vezes no passado, mas ele tornara seu desinteresse bastante claro e as mulheres de Asgard evitavam-no sempre que possível – e Thor estava preocupado. Ele tinha certeza que Loki seria mais feliz e mais inclinado a divertir-se se ele apenas...relaxasse. Com uma mulher.

Obviamente não havia razão porque dizer á Thor exatamente quão repulsiva era essa idéia para Loki. Então ele fez alguns ruídos de concordância e despachou Thor. Mentir diretamente para Thor sempre fora difícil, mas agora a mentira escorregava facilmente de sua língua dizendo que sim, ele iria procurar uma mulher adequada e voltar relaxado, e que também esperava que Thor não o interrogasse sobre isso, porque Loki era uma pessoa muito reservada, diferente dos Três Guerreiros. Thor nem questionou, contente em ver seu irmão sendo um homem pela primeira vez. Isso deixou Loki com um gosto ruim na boca.

Uma porção de dias mais tarde, Loki achava-se assistindo os guerreiros lutarem. Todos eles com menos roupas que o usual. Fandral, Hogun e Thor frequentemente se distraindo por causa de Sif – Volstagg encarava o almoço de Loki cobiçosamente, e este fazia questão de saborear cada porção – mas Loki não se importava nem um pouco. Ele não entendia como mulheres podiam fazer homens de tolos sem nem mesmo fazer alguma coisa. Mas então Thor subitamente anunciou uma pausa para o almoço – Volstagg praticamente lançando-se na direção da comida – e espreguiçou-se, tirando a camisa, claramente cintilando e tudo o que Loki pôde pensar foi em lamber todo o caminho daquelas trilhas de suor no peito e abdome de Thor. Loki não escutava o que ninguém estava falando, tudo o que ele podia fazer era fitar Thor e tornar-se crescentemente consciente de um...er...problema que estava abençoadamente oculto pelo livro em seu colo.

— Qual o problema, irmão? — indagou Thor subitamente, batendo rudemente nas costas de Loki.

Thor estava sorrindo daquela maneira, aquela que ele só usava para ele e Loki de repente o odiou. Como Thor podia fazer aquilo, como podia chegar e sorrir assim para Loki e ser o filho perfeito e favorito e ter mulheres lutando por ele e pior...como ele podia fazer isso com Loki? Ele continuava querendo lamber Thor – e ainda mais do que isso – mas ele também queria cortá-lo em pedacinhos e dá-lo de comida para um Gigante de Gelo. Mas em vez de dizer qualquer coisa Loki sorriu brandamente.

— Oh, apenas pensando. — respondeu, continuando a comer como se seu mundo não tivesse acabado de virar de pernas para o ar tornando-se essa nova e odiosa coisa.

— Um novo truque, eu garanto. — murmurou Fandral e Loki sorriu inocentemente.

Ele tinha, claro, muitos truques que podia por em prática em qualquer oportunidade, então nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de pensar em um em especial. Ele colocou um em andamento alguns dias depois, então os guerreiros acreditaram que os truques tinham acabado por um tempo, mas eles não faziam idéia da verdade. Se Loki seguisse seu curso eles nunca saberiam.

Ele começou discretamente. Ele tinha que certificar-se de que estaria certo, claro, mas isso seria difícil. Então ele transformou-se em pequenas criaturas e seguiu Thor aqui e ali, observando-o de perto. Quanto mais observava, mais ele não parava de pensar em Thor e mais o odiava. Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante Thor atrair a atenção de Loki como uma mariposa para a chama, ele causava o mesmo nas mulheres de Asgard. E, Loki notou, muito mais pessoas pareciam gostar de Thor do que jamais gostaram de Loki. Mesmo o Pai, que raramente visitava Loki, dignava-se a passar horas com Thor. A Mãe dividia seu tempo mais frequentemente entre os dois, mas ela definitivamente passava mais com Thor do que com Loki. Thor, Loki também notara, tinha pessoas praticamente se atirando nele diariamente. A última vez em que alguém que não fosse da família tocara Loki fora quando Sif estava tentando atrair sua atenção e, mesmo então, tinha sido apenas o mais leve dos toques em seu ombro. Thor por outro lado, não parava de tocar Loki. Era uma crescente distração; parte de Loki queria jogar Thor ao chão e violentamente desmembrá-lo, enquanto que outra parte queria deixar Thor fazer o que quisesse com ele. Loki ignorava essa última porque ele odiava Thor e nada mudaria isso.

Thor acidentalmente quebrou um dos livros de Loki tempos depois. Era um manuscrito particularmente delicado e desintegrara assim que Thor o pegara. Ele não apenas era abominavelmente popular, era também desajeitado e não tinha cuidado com livros. Ele nem mesmo se desculpou por destruir o livro. Simplesmente arrastou Loki para fora em outra estúpida aventura, nem mesmo se importando que Loki preferiria estar em qualquer ouro lugar do que escoriando-se pelos Nove Reinos com Thor e seus amigos. Loki não se importava que Thor iria sorrir para ele e parecer uma distração, ele odiava Thor e desejava que ele desaparecesse, preferivelmente para sempre.

O plano veio todo de uma vez Bem, o primeiro passo. Loki aprendera que existiam outros caminhos para Asgard além da Bifrost. Seria simples apenas...deixar um ou dois Gigantes de Gelo entrar. Talvez durante a cerimônia de sucessão ao Trono. Bem quando todos estivessem aclamando o presunçoso idiota. Sim, deixe seu trovão ser roubado pela invasão. E então as outras peças encaixaram em seus lugares; atrair Thor para Jotunheim. Deixar todos verem exatamente quão estúpido e impulsivo ele era. Todos deviam esquecer Thor. Sem mais mulheres, sem mais tempo com a Mãe e o Pai, apenas Thor por si mesmo por ter ido a Jotunheim.

Thor ser banido para Midgard fora quase perfeito demais. O Pai não deixaria ninguém mais ir para lá. Thor estaria preso e por sua própria conta. Apenas Loki seria capaz de visitá-lo porque mais ninguém conhecia os caminhos secretos através de Yggdrasil. Thor seria de Loki. Mas mesmo em seu triunfo, Loki não podia evitar imaginar a razão de sua pele ter ficado azul, então imediatamente curada. Ele não podia evitar imaginar que tipo de truque era aquilo. E então o Pa...Odin, lhe contou. E não é que aquilo explicava muito? Loki o Gigante de Gelo, claro que ele jamais seria amado tanto quanto Thor. Claro que ele não entendia porque mulheres atraíam homens. Gigantes de Gelo não tinham curvas suaves, seios ou qualquer coisa assim. Seu corpo estava apenas contando a ele o que era durante todo tempo. Um monstro. Um monstro que ainda provaria ser melhor que Thor.

Novamente a mentira escapava fácil de sua língua. Thor acreditava nele tão docemente. Loki quase desejou recompensá-lo por ser tão tolo. Loki deixaria Thor ali, em Midgard, e seria o único visitante que teria. Ele iria governar Asgard como Thor jamais teria conseguido. Ele iria se livrar dos outros monstros – aqueles que o tinham feito o que ele era – e então iria contar tudo para Thor e fazê-lo sofrer.

Mas lá havia uma mulher. Ela ofereceu a Thor amizade inicialmente, mas era um parco disfarce para a luxúria. E então sua luxúria tornou-se um parco disfarce para seus sentimentos e tudo o que Loki pode ver em sua visita á Thor foi achá-lo feliz por causa de uma estúpida mulher humana e a razão de Thor não poder ser seu.

Isso, Loki percebeu, era tudo o que ele realmente queria. Ele queria apenas que Thor fosse seu. Não de uma mulher, não do Pai, não da Mãe, não de Asgard e definitivamente não de uma estúpida mulher humana. Loki era de Thor. Por que Thor não podia ser de Loki?

Quando Loki soltou o cetro fingiu ser porque Odin não o entendia. Mas ele vira no rosto de Thor, quando lutavam, e ele derramara uma única lágrima e então quebrara seu coração. Ele sabia que não importava o que Loki fizera, Thor jamais odiaria – não, não, ele jamais amaria como Loki o amava. Sua mulher mortal ensinara Thor como ser um rei em apenas alguns dias, e Loki jamais igualaria isso. Loki jamais se igualaria a Jane Foster, que roubara Thor de baixo de seu nariz sem nem mesmo tentar. E talvez Loki odiasse Thor tanto quanto vinha dizendo á si mesmo todos esses anos. Talvez ele realmente, verdadeiramente o odiasse. Porque quando se soltou, não pode evitar uma explosão de puro contentamento ao ver a expressão no rosto de Thor. Era tão cheia de sofrimento, tão devastada, tão perdida e Loki não sabia por que queria chorar quando estava assim tão feliz.

Um dia Loki vai parar de mentir para si mesmo.


End file.
